


Your journey has concluded

by thighasfuck



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Relationships very brief, there be blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thighasfuck/pseuds/thighasfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're all too young to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your journey has concluded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffyhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyhope/gifts).



> This is a very short, self-indulgent(if that's what one could lable this as? lol) ficlet in which me and my friend's wardens reach their final destination. I'm way too happy about this, but let's be honest, if one has played these games one can't not laugh in the face of despair :D
> 
> Kai Tabris is property of FluffyHope, and Galion Mahariel is my baby.

The stink of blood, fear and corruption hung heavy over all of the capital city of Ferelden. Thick, black smoke rose from ransacked houses set ablaze and streets turned to rubble from the sheer force of the darkspawn invasion. Corpses littered the streets, the former citizens of Denerim turned into broken, and often partially devoured, pieces of meat. Kai was born in this city, and had seen his share of desecration in his journey through his motherland, yet his stomach turned racing through the city, in the company of the King-to-be Alistair, the elder mage Wynne, the sten Sten, the assassin Zevran and the dalish warrior Galion. The alienage in particular was turned to smoking ember remains of the already frail wooden buildings that stood for all of hours before the corrupted ones entered. His own home unrecognisable in the destruction, he'd taken relief in seeing Shianni and Soris still alive, and fleeing to relative safety.

 

Feeling like they'd been fighting for days already, the party muscled their way through the ogre-infested market that once stood littered with markets and the buzzing of people passing, browsing and children playing, now littered with dust and boulders. Several of the twisted, hulking monsters came much too close for comfort, being pushed back only through Wynne's persistent rejuvenating magic, Sten's and Alistair's swords, and Galion's and Kai's arrows. Once it seemed there was an end to the fiends, Kai found himself looking back at his lover, who laid a hand on his shoulder and met his anxiousness with concern. He smiled at Zevran, said he was fine, and nodded to Galion who stared at him from the corner of his eye, receiving a nod in return as they entered the palace grounds.

 

Their forces were depleting faster than his comfort would have allowed, yet Kai raised the horn and called on the last of Redcliffe's army, pushing that final distance between the Wardens and their destination that was the looming tower of Drakon. The human soldiers gratefully pulled out once the fighting died down, only two dozens remaining of the fifty that once marched. Galion quickly pinpointed the most capable one and gave orders to hold the gates, no matter what. The dalish bore the dirty looks from exhausted men, and where Kai might once have argued the men had done their part and deserved peace, he kept pace with the others into the belly of the fort.

 

The archdemon, Kai decided, stunk the worst out of all the darkspawn. The dark as onyx, dragonesque creature dribbled corruption from its' maw, and with it's ripped wing flew only short distances over the roof before landing, it's clawed mitts throwing and trampling darkspawn just as well as men, elves and dwarves. Wynne's spells drained her quicker than their collected potions could compensate, the party forced to take up a defensive tactic over the offensive, and Kai watched Galion pay for that first-hand. The hurlocks swarmed too fast for the stocky but slow dwarves, crowding the archer who was forced to throw his bow to the side, draw his dar'misu and fight in a flurry before it all became too much, and with a broken cry cut off in an ugly gurgle, his fellow elf warden was pinned to the wall, several swords including his own piercing his torso, blood gushing through the leathers of his armour and from his lips, cool brown eyes unseeing.

 

Only once the dwarves had mostly fallen did the horde of darkspawn stop flooding the rooftop, and it was mages and dalish archers who brought down the remaining genlocks. With so much corruption in the air, Kai was worried the non-wardens would soon fall. The archdemon remained, though injured, Alistair and Sten, under the protection of the mages' spells and preservative potions, slashing at it's legs, and he forced himself to drag his eyes away from familiar faces frozen in death, and yelled for Zevran to get the east ballista, while he ran for the left.

 

Surely hours had gone on even before his muscles screamed with fatigue, his bow-arm hanging limply at his side strained, and battered but not broken. The corrupted dragon was at last on it's side, trashing sluggishly with it's tendons cut at every leg. He wiped dirt, ashes and blood from his eyes, heaving a deep breath of exhaustion and anxiety. He dared to glance over to the opposite side of the roof, where Zevran had carefully brought Galion to the stone floor, removed the blades and was mourning silently. Kai closed his eyes, remembering the words Riordan had spoken nights before. It must be a warden. The Senior had fallen to his death crippling the archdemon, Galion laid equally as cold, and Alistair- The clang of armour had him look up front, where the human approached carefully, flickering his eyes towards the other elves before looking back to Kai.

 

“I'm to be king, and a king should-” Kai listened only distantly, in his mind flashing the memories of first seeing the young warden, laughing with him, at him, seeing warmth in those eyes that wasn't for him in the way he had wanted. The fade. Finding solace in Zevran and Galion. He allowed himself one sob, brushing off the hand that almost touched his arm. He looked back up, blue eyes no longer as young as his body.

 

“I can't let you do that.”

 


End file.
